In The Arms of an Angel
by Demon-lover-10
Summary: Naruto commits suicide. song to in the arms of an angel. Warning, may be sad.


'_Song lyrics_'

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular"

_'Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for the break that will make it ok'_

Naruto was at the bridge where team 7 usually met up. He was the first one there and he wasn't feeling himself. The villagers had been particularly brutal today and had attempted to hit him with larger than normal rocks. One had gotten him in the head and it was bleeding a bit. He didn't worry about it though seeing as Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke wouldn't notice.

_They don't care about me anyway,_ he thought to himself. Then he heard Sakura and Sasuke approaching and immediately plastered on his signature fake smile. He yelled a hello to Sakura and was rewarded with a punch to his already sensitive head.

"Jeez Sakura, why so harsh?" he whined. Sakura was going to answer but Kakashi showed up then and they were off to start their mission for the day.

_'There's always some reason to feel not good enough, And it's hard at the end of the day'_

Naruto walked into his apartment and collapsed as soon as he got through the door. His team had finished the mission, but he just felt even more useless. Sakura yelled at his every mistake and Sasuke taunted him with names and just kept putting him down. After the mission they had trained some. As usual Sasuke and Kakashi had spent the entire time leaving Sakura and Naruto to their own devices. Sakura refused to train with him so he just worked on his kunai throwing. Naruto had to act as stupid and clumsy as always. He hated it! He wanted to show them that he was good enough. But for some reason he was scared to. He was scared of their reaction.

_I'm useless, just like they say,_ he whispered to himself. They all had put him down everyday. He was sick of it.

_'I need some distraction, oh beautiful release, memories seep from my veins, let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight'_

Naruto pulled out his kunai and rolled up his sleeve. He could hear the kyuubi screaming at him in the back of his mind, but he just pushed the voice away. Thin white scars went up and down his arm. He took a breath and dragged it across his wrist. He sighed as the memories of today seeped out of him with the blood. He was hoping that this could give him some peace to sleep and escape the pain. He had become reliant on the pain. He sighed again and got up. After carefully wrapping his wounds he went to bed.

_'In the arms of an Angel fly away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear.' _

Naruto dreamed that he was somewhere else, that he was flying away from all the hate. He dreamt that he flew out the window of this cold, dingy apartment. He forgot all the people he cared about and left. He felt peaceful and happy for the first time in a long while. That night he slept the best he had in years.

_'So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back'_

Naruto woke up and thought about it all. He thought about how every time he thought he had made a friend, they turned on him. Someone was always behind him, waiting to ruin whatever he had done. He was tired of waking up every day to the pain and loneliness that the villagers had condemned him to. He had to hammer wood over his windows so that the villagers wouldn't be able to find a way in. He had a lot of deadbolts on his door as well. He had never given anyone a copy of his key, save for Iruka, and was extremely careful when leaving his apartment. He was tired of living in fear. He was tired of lying to everyone.

'_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies, that you make up for all that you lack'_

Naruto cut his wrists a few more times when he finally got out of bed that morning. He was getting dressed when he heard Sakura pounding on his door to hurry up.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he shouted at the door.

"Naruto, why do I smell blood?" Sakura asked as he stepped out the door. _ Oh no, I forgot about that,_ Naruto thought as he scrambled for a lie.

"Uh, I accidentally dropped a pair of scissors on my leg this morning. Hehe, clumsy me." He quickly explained. Sakura seemed to have bought it. Naruto congratulated himself for the averted disaster. When they arrived at the training grounds Kakashi immediately started training Sasuke. Naruto just walked off to train in some taijutsu. He could feel himself sinking deeper into the dark depression that had been consuming him.

_'It don't make no difference, escaping one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees'_

Naruto got home and just broke down. He was done. He wanted it all to stop; he just wanted the pain and loneliness to end. He shook as he pulled out the kunai. He stood up on his weak legs and found a pen and some paper. He began writing:

To anyone who finds me,

I'm sorry that I've resorted to this. You may believe it to be a coward's escape, but it's the only way out for me. I will never be able to live up to anyone's expectations and I will never be able to change what the village thinks of me. Kakashi-sensei, don't worry. If I were you, I wouldn't want to train a failure like me. Sakura, I don't blame you for beating me up so often. I'm so stupid and I deserve it. Sasuke, you were always putting me down. I'm not mad at you though. I'm just getting in your way to power. This village is better off without me so I'm going to leave and I won't be coming back.

Sincerely, Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto sighed and left the letter on the table. He went to the bathroom and made his cuts deeper and longer, completely marring both of his arms. He collapsed to the ground and felt his body go numb. He heard the door being broken down and saw the Uchiha kneel down next to him. Naruto's vision began to dim, and the last thing he heard was Sasuke calling his name and begging him not to go.

_'In the arms of an Angel fly away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear.  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here' _

Naruto was watching as the few people who cared about him gathered for his funeral. They couldn't see him or the man who stood next to him. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were all in the front row. All three of them were crying. After the priest had said some things, Sasuke got up. He cleared his throat and began to read Naruto's letter.

"We were all so mean and rude to him. We didn't appreciate him while we had him. Naruto, if you are watching us right now, I'm so sorry for how we treated you. And I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. Rest in peace my friend, my brother." Sasuke walked back to his seat and a final prayer was said, before everyone left. Sasuke sat there still. Naruto walked over to him and put a slightly transparent hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looked up and saw a smiling Naruto and Minato. Looking into those blue eyes he knew that Naruto forgave them for everything they ever did to them. As he did Naruto's smile grew and Sasuke knew everything would be OK. Naruto began to fade away and in his place was a small orange butterfly that fluttered away into the sky.

A/N

Well I hope that you like this! I worked hard on it! Ha-ha…. Not really…. Thanks for reading!


End file.
